Desire
by Wanda Ginny Greenleaf
Summary: Maybe Leviathan was attracted to Zero for more reasons than the one she gave openly. ZeroxLeviathan, oneshot


**Desire**

**Maybe Leviathan was attracted to Zero for more reasons than the one she gave openly. ZeroxLeviathan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Zero**

**Leviathan's P.O.V.**

The first time I saw him gave me butterflies.

I had watched in amazement as he appeared from the former prison. Even to this day I have no idea how he got inside and destroyed those computers. Phantom had bragged that he had put so much security on that place that even God couldn't break in.

He moved smoothly and gracefully, even underwater. He was gorgeous-I feel that word doesn't do him justice. There was something about the way he moved that reminded me of a tiger, elegant, smooth, dangerous. My heart missed a beat when I saw his green eyes for the first time. Mentally I slapped myself and focused on my mission...

That was the first time I lost in battle. It was kind of REALLY humiliating. I turned dark red with embarrassment when relaying the news to Master X. Fefner had laughed a bit, and Phantom & Harpunia looked disappointed in me, which was annoying. He hadn't succeeded in his mission either! How dare me give me that look. Just watch you two, I'll defeat him next time.

Something inside me was burning. I wanted to face Zero again.

Not just because he beat me, but because there was something distinctly alluring about the icy, reserved Resistance champion. I couldn't explain it, even to myself. Maybe Fefner the combat-obsessed dude was starting to rub off on me. Maybe.

I got my wish when he invaded Neo Acadia alone, with every intention of destroying my Master. And he beat me again. And for some reason I was happy about it. My heart would twist whenever I saw him and start beating double-time.

I tried to stop thinking about it by drowning myself in training, but that didn't help. I didn't tell the other guardians about how I felt-Fefner would laugh about it, Phantom would roll his eyes at me, and Harpunia would just get annoyed. He always gets annoyed when I talk about boys. I have no idea why. Does he think I'm going to shrink my duties? If that's what it is, I'm going to slap him sometime soon...

It was only after I lost to him for the third time that I realized what the hell was wrong with me. Whenever I saw him my brain wouldn't function properly, and according to every romance book I've read it means one thing-

Oh god.

I'm in love.

With my worst enemy.

Wonderful, as if I didn't have enough to worry about already.

I knew this wasn't going to be good when I completely ditched my mission of capturing Elpizo the second he came into view. I had been waaaaay to happy to see him and it was only after I was defeated that I realized my screw-up. Thankfully, Fefner made the same mistake, so Master X didn't question the suspicious as hell circumstances.

I just wish I knew what Zero thought of me. I freely admitted that my mind went into shutdown whenever he was around, just before I fought him for the fourth time. He didn't say anything, although I swear I could see a question in his eyes.

After loosing for the fourth time, I was in conflict with myself. How was I going to deal with this? I couldn't function properly as one of Master X's guardians if my feelings for Zero kept getting in the way. But what else could I do? I couldn't just resign without being declared Maverick, and there was almost no chance in hell that the Resistance would take me in, considering my track record of murdering their comrades indiscriminately.

It's like the Apples in the garden of Eden. I desire the one thing I can't have. Now I can fully understand why Eve ate the apple-because it's so tempting. You want it, and it screws up your ability to think straight. The longing burns deep in your veins, and everything else seems insignificant in comparison.

I don't know what I'm going to do about it. But I know that whenever Zero shows up, I'm going to loose my head. Hopefully, the others will never find out. Harpunia would really let me have it if he thought I would betray Master X.

It's frustrating. I wish I could control how I feel, but love is truly blind. And I've come to realize something important.

As long as I'm sub-servant to the humans, I will never achieve what I desire.

Would he accept me if he knew how I felt?

_...Zero..._

**End**

**Okay, I came up with this one-shot in a time of severe writer's block. I'm sorry it's not longer. I find myself enjoying this pairing and I'm sorry my only story featuring it has ground to a halt. Maybe I'll start it again after I finish one of my current projects...**

**Like it? Hate it? The only way I'll know is if you review!**


End file.
